spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
"Sponged Together"
"Sponged Together" is a spin-off of SpongeBob SquarePants (TV show). It is about 8 different "SpongeBob SquarePants" characters living in the same house together in front of a million cameras, catching their every move. The characters here are: "SpongeBob SquarePants", "Patrick Star", "Plankton", "Mr. Krabs", "Sandy", "Ms, Puff", "Karen", and "Larry The Lobster". One interesting thing about the show is that it is more racy than "SpongeBob SquarePants (TV show)", and is not completely geared towards kids. Stephen Hillenburg works on the show since he made the original "SpongeBob" show more enjoyable to adults. THESE EPISODES AIR OUT OF PROD. ORDER I have been having some troubles with people changing the Prod. code, these episodes are not supposed to air in order!! You think that was a mistake?!?! Please stop!!!! Thank you. Season 1 (2009-2010/7 Episodes) This season had 8 episodes ordered, but one episode was held back due to racy content, so the episode count this season was 7. Season 2 (2010/15 Episodes) The second season of "Sponged Together" had 14 episodes ordered, along with the held back episode from season one, it had 15 episodes. Season 3 (2011/14 Episodes) This season had 14 episodes ordered and aired. Season 4 (2012/14 Episodes) This season had 14 episodes, once again, ordered, but, one episode was pulled due to quite racy content, and was replaced with a season 5 episode, which is to be announced. Season 5 (2013/14 Episodes) This season, once again, had 14 episodes ordered, however since episode 502 aired last season, and there still were some troubles with episode 409, season 6 was ordered and 602 would be filling in the vacant spot. One difference this season, though, was that the show was getting pretty expensive, mainly animation-wise, so it switched to a different form of animation (flash animation, but very good flash animation) so the show could continue without problems. Season 6 (2014/14 Episodes) This season had 14 episodes ordered, however, episode 602 aired last season, BUT, the network FINALLY decided to air episode 409, so it had a 14 episode count. By the way, Squidward left the house at the end of last season, so he is not here. Season 7 (2015/14 Episodes) This season had 14 episodes ordered/aired. This season, once again, every episode aired in production order. Season 8 (2016/14 Episodes) Season 8 had 14 episodes ordered/aired. It was also announced that this would be the final season of "Sponged Together". Reasons for cancellation are unknown, but it had a great run. This season would also bring the series up to its 100 episode mark. The "Sponged Together" Movie: The Movie!! Visit Here: The "Sponged Together" Movie: The Movie!! Season 9 (2018/26 Episodes) Unexpectedly, "Sponged Together" was picked up for a 26 episode 9th season!! The writers were sure, and were even TOLD that season 8 was its last, but apparently, they changed their minds. This season is expected to begin after the movie has come to a finish. Season 10 (2019/10 Episodes) After the first four episodes in season 9 got really high ratings, a tenth season was picked up. 10 episodes were ordered. This season will run from January 30, 2019-December 4, 2019. This season will also celebrate 10 years of "Sponged Together". In order to celebrate, Nick@Night is going to show a marathon of the top 10 episodes of the series, which will lead up to the ten-year celebration episode. The ten-year celebration episode will be the season finale. Also, on N@N, they will be showing a special about the history of "Sponged Together". Season 11 (2020/10 Episodes) After the airing of the episode: "The Rise & Decline Of Bubble Buddy" killing in the ratings, Season 11 was announced. Again, 10 episodes were ordered. This season will air from January 22, to June 10 of 2020. Season 12 (2020/6 Episodes) After the first few episodes in season 11 not doing so well in the ratings, and viewers complaining that the storys seemed to become too repetitive, Nick @ Night decided to end its partnership with "Sponged Together", and canceled it. However, in order to give it a proper ending, they ordered 6 final episodes for a twelfth and final season. These 6 episodes will air from October 28, 2020-December 2, 2020. Season 13 (2022/16 Episodes) "Sponged Together" seemed to gather more interest after it was actually canceled, and fans did not want the series to be canceled after all. So, Nick@Night debated this for a while, but then decided, give the fans what they want. So 16 episodes for Season 13 were ordered to commence in 2022. It will run from January 5, 2022-August 3, 2022. RULES Believe it or not, this show is gonna have some rules. #No crossover characters, please. #The show must always be shown on a Wednesday, so you might wanna search "Calender for" whatever year the show is in on google. #If you want to add a character, please run it by me first, and I'll see what I can do. Workers Please add your name if you would like a job on the series. Deetfeet: Creator, Executive Producer, Head Writer (Season 1-Present) SuperSaiyanKirby: Executive Producer, Writer (Seasons 2-3, 5-6, 8-9, 12) SpongeWriter123: Writer, Executive Producer (Season 13 - Present) Phineasandferbfan2010: Storyboard Artist (Season 13 - Present) William Leonard: Writer, Storyboard Artist (Season 13-) Singingpoodles: Writer (Season 13-Present) Trivia *This show had the highest ratings in the history of Nick@Night and Nickelodeon *The show has been mistakenly canceled once, and officially canceled once, however a comeback might be in the works. *The show currently has 158 episodes and 12 seasons to its name. Syndication "Sponged Together" premiered on Nick@Night. After it reached its 100 episode mark, it was available for syndication to other networks. These are the networks that run the show and what they own of it. *Nick@Night (All Seasons) *DC50 (Seasons 1-8) *my20 (Seasons 1-6) *TBS (Seasons 1-8) *Comedy Central (Seasons 1-9) The networks will be getting the rest of the seasons in time. Category:Spin-Offs